Furler
The Furler is an ambiguous creature or "organelle" from the Seething. Description The Furler is a three pronged/flapped organelle of the Seething who's anterior is red with two funnel-like holes and a smooth yellow and spotted red posterior. It is notably the most timid and sensitive organelle of the Seething. Furlers are used for advanced gel swapping. It would gladly swap endogels and exogels alike with a zoner who can meet its needs. Mistaking a Furler for a Folder may prove quasifatal if the Furler is incubating. A Furler can be almost suicidally protective of its immature cysts, destabilizing its reflection into raw, caustic Seethestuff and easily shaving a few zones from your range if it catches you off-guard. It can also digest your concept layers. Folders, on the other hand, can't wait to get rid of their cysts. There appears to be a common misconception that the Furler does not swap advanced gels with red, black, or even sub-giraffe zoners but this misconception is generally due to distorted shambler perception, (who's words are notoriously less reliable than their olfaction patterns). Gel Swapping Guide When your exospine first synchronizes vibration with the Furler, you should find its parabody hanging between the second and purpleth layers of the Seething. If you anchor a branch in the green zone, the Furler should know that you have already differentiated it from a Folder. It will relax its husk, and the outer lips of its ventral cavity should begin to undulate. Taking care not to avoid the salivary fan, gently entwine your branches with the Furler's probes. You won't see them, but your exospine will taste their musk and do most of the work on its own. Just relax, and let the Furler choose the gel layers it needs. Trust the Furler. It will only take what it intends to replace. You will know the exchange is complete when you feel yourself being pulled back into the green. The Furler will remember your vibrations, and be considerably more receptive to subsequent exchanges. You may even notice a new pulse in your germ funnel; this is the Furler's protein coil, an inexhaustible source of cysts and the Furler's most intimate gift. Just remember not to name it, or it may reverse the nature of your relationship. In Don't Get Spooked, you can exchange gels with a Furler. If done correctly, you obtain life gel which can give life to things, such as the Blood Dummy or the Pus Dummy. Feeding Habits The Furler feeds with its favorite source of potassium, the exospines of infant grey-zoners. This is why most grey-zoners stop roaming in their early development, and never reawaken; their neonatal exospines probe the zones aimlessly, almost unconsciously. A mature exospine is immune to the Furler's solvents. A Furler's matter-form is only projected to keep itself from sliding out of the Seething while it fishes for immature exospines, with its parabody hanging between the second and purpleth layers of the Seething. First Appearance First described in it's Borfladge article. Trivia *Furlers can occasionally be found in the Abyss. *Furlers inspired a pokemon called Anchurl. *The Furler is reported as "groping for its favorite source of potassium, the exospines of infant grey-zoners. This is why most grey-zoners stop roaming in their early development, and never reawaken" implying that The Furler is the reason most grey-zoners cannot access other zones. *The images for The Furler come from a species of Dutchman's pipe flower also known as the "Darth Vader flower". *If one's Furler is audibly upset, and one's gyros begin to leak tanins, one could at least still make a homunculus. *In the event of grey zoners attempting advanced gel swapping (resulting in the violent auto-removal of their exospines) this problem can be righted by etwining one's exospinal metabranches with a suitable gull's (this will amplify your exospine's vibrations to the blue layer, where swarmings of Zchhh dwell. Zchhh absorb any exospinal vibration they can sense (even from dozens of respiratory lines away) in order to further develop their ventroscopic proboscis. You won't have trouble finding a nearby swarming, and thus have your vibrations safely rerouted into a remote chrysalis along the ||\|/ axis. Then, whenever you want, you can discharge them into the grey zone by just a gentle tug at your ||/\/\ axis augmentation, resulting in a mass outbreak of chronic hexonomia among grey-zoners, effectively blocking them off from gel swapping until the seething occurs. Gallery SCARYFURLER.png Flap.png Flap2.png Flap3.png Flap4.png Embryo.jpg|a Furler's protein coil Pokeween-anchurl.png|Anchurl Book-spooky-8.png|A Furler appears in the Spooky Book, along with several other things that exist Category:Borfladge